


All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

by fabulouspizza



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossplay, F/M, PWP, crazy teenagers and their crazy hormones, not really au but kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouspizza/pseuds/fabulouspizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gotta be something that sends you over the edge.  Riku wearing a skirt was Sora's fault, but Kairi has herself to blame for everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go. My first finished fic in more than four years. Apologies if it doesn't flow together perfectly--I wrote it in chunks.
> 
> I also don't seem to be able to finish a fic unless it contains boys in skirts....huh.

Kairi couldn’t remember whose brilliant idea it was for the graduating seniors to crossdress on the last day of class, but she suspected it had something to do with Sora and the bottle of rum pilfered from his mom’s kitchen.

Actually, it was definitely his fault.

~

“That is a terrible idea, Sora,” she had told him.  He had looked totally unbothered, face lit up with excitement and excess alcohol consumption.  Selphie had been quick to disagree with her.  (Kairi knew it was because of a childhood desire to give Riku a makeover, and wondered despairingly if Selphie had some sort of control over Sora’s drunken ideas.)

Riku, the bastard, had just shrugged and said he was down with whatever.

She probably should have just skipped school that day.

~

But she didn’t, and thus she stood here as a graduating senior on her last day of class, wearing a borrowed uniform from Sora.  It was baggy on her, but only slightly.  What Sora lacked in muscle definition, however, he made up for in height—Riku barely had an inch on him and Sora proclaimed he was going to surpass it.  Kairi was pretty sure she had to roll up the cuffs on the pants by about a foot, and she kept tripping on them.  Sora insisted she wear her hair up because it was ‘more masculine.’  (Kairi attempted to point out that Riku had longer hair than she did, and Sora countered with the fact that he was Riku and that he ‘defied gender limitations,’ whatever that meant.)

On this other hand, Sora was wearing one of Kairi’s skirts and to be frank, it was pretty disturbing.  He’d refused to shave his legs for the whole affair, and he didn’t even attempt to wear the girls’ tie.  Still, he looked disturbingly comfortable in the skirt, and Kairi had a sneaking suspicion this whole debacle was a plan for him to experience the feminine variety of freedom.  Really, she would have lent him a skirt whenever he asked.  And never requested that he return it.

“Where is everyone?”  Sora grumbled.

“It’s not my fault you were overexcited for the last day of class and you made us get here an hour early.” Kairi replied.

Sora mumbled something about how Riku was supposed to be here too, but Selphie had kidnapped him.

And that was how they wound up sitting outside the school for half an hour by themselves.  The principal walked by once looking faintly scandalized, but didn’t say anything.  This was not the worst Sora incident he had borne witness to.  He had to take a leave of absence when a giant talking dog and duck showed up one day.

When Riku did show up, it was with Selphie in tow, clearly excited to show off her masterpiece.

Kairi sort of understood what Sora meant by ‘defying gender limitations’ now.  Riku’s skirt was clearly altered to be an acceptable length, and he was wearing the knee socks and ridiculous short tie.  And make-up more flattering then Kairi had ever worn.  Selphie looked proud to the point of _bursting_.

“Riku, you’re a babe!” Sora cried out across the parking lot.  “I mean, a butch babe, but very sexy nonetheless!”

“Sora, you asshole!” Riku yelled back.  “You didn’t even try!”

Sora smirked cheekily.  “Is my natural beauty not enough for you Riku?  You’ve wounded my ego.”  He sighed dramatically.

Then Wakka and Tidus showed up, and there were just some things that nobody needed to see.  Kairi had now seen all of them.

~

Once the six of them gathered together at the entrance of the building there were a few brief minutes of excited chatter where Kairi tried not to look at anyone but Selphie (who was standing there smirking.)

The noise died off to an awkward silence, and then a pregnant pause.  “You know…” Riku began slowly, “maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea in a graduating class of less than a dozen.”

Sora’s eyebrows furrowed in thought for a second, but just a second.  “That’s malarkey,” he declared.  “Fuck the police!”

And he shot off towards the entrance and down the short hall of their K-12 school.

And Kairi was really just super glad he was wearing boxers, because he had no business running that fast in a skirt that short.  She was pretty sure he just traumatized a second grader for life.

 

~

The school day passed relatively peacefully—Sora seemed almost disappointed.  Really though, what was he expecting?  He had been so excited about this whole ordeal that he had broadcast it over the whole island—everyone knew it was going to happen.  One of the teachers did make him wear a blanket over his lap, however.

As usual, Riku sat behind her, occasionally poking her with his pencil.  Every time she turned around he just smirked at her, upper teeth pressed into a glossy lower lip.

After school, Selphie insisted on a celebratory photoshoot that was cut short when Tidus insisted they use this time to play blitzball in skirts.  Selphie was momentarily incensed, until she realized that she could take some pretty scandalous photos of that as well.

Riku opted out, like normal, and he and Kairi stood on the sidelines for a bit.  Kairi couldn’t help but keep glancing over at him.  It was frustrating how well suited he was for that outfit.  Every time he caught her, smiling.

“It’s crazy that we’re done now, right?” she said eventually.

“With all that we’ve been through, I’d say it’s pretty impressive we got here.  Hey.”  He grinned.  “Be honest.  Is my mascara clumped?”

It was not.  It was perfectly applied—no one could question Selphie’s skills.  “Did you need any help taking it off?”

“Yeah sure.”  He shrugged.  “Dinner at your place?”

“Sounds good.”

~

When Kairi got back from the bathroom with her makeup remover, Riku was perched on a stool in her kitchen, waiting.  She paused to look at him.  Might as well take it in while it was there in front of here.  Damn Sora.

He smirked at her once he noticed her lingering there. “Did you bring me over here just to stare at me?  I am pretty hot.”

“What an ego.  Girls like you get into trouble, you know.”  She walked over to him.

One second she was standing looking down at him, makeup removing pad in one hand.

The next, her tongue was in his mouth. 

Okay, there may have been a few milliseconds in-between where he looked up at her through his mascara coated eyelashes, smirk faint but still undeniably there.  And something inside Kairi snapped.

Riku kissed her back instantly, only adding to her suspicions that his previously worn expression was, in fact, of an inviting _yeah I know you want this_ nature.  Grabbing his ridiculous tie, Kairi yanked him up and off the stool and pushed him backwards into the living room.  They would have made it to the couch successfully, had Riku not left his shoes lying in the middle of the kitchen.  Instead, he tripped and landed not-so-gracefully on his back with Kairi atop him.  Kairi’s foot was trapped awkwardly under Riku’s thigh, but she attacked him again, both hands shoving his shoulders to the floor.

Riku’s hands immediately slid up to her hips, squeezing them.  She rolled her hips down reflexively and leaned up, breaking the kiss.  Beneath her, Riku’s face was flushed, lip gloss smeared and blue eyeshadow streaked.  She felt his cock twitch as she settled on him again, and he groaned.

“You’re ridiculous,” she breathed.

“If I only had ten munny for every time you told me that.”

Kairi grinned, and let her fingers start to trail up Riku’s strangely smooth leg.  Halfway up his thigh, she had a thought.

“…Do I want to know what kind of underwear you’re wearing?”

Riku grinned.  “Nothing interesting, sorry to disappoint.  I couldn’t find any pretty ones that fit.  Selphie did offer though.”

“I don’t even know what to think,” Kairi sighed, and resumed kissing him.  Riku eagerly responded, one hand holding the back of her head and the other sneaking underneath her uniform shirt to cup a breast.  His fingers danced over the fabric and underneath lace to touch bare skin.  Kairi sighed into the kiss.  It was like she had lost control of her life—six years or so of sexual tension had snapped abruptly, and there really wasn’t anything she could do about it now.  So she reached back and unclasped her bra, pulling it out through her sleeve.

“Many thanks,” Riku murmured, and quickly began unbuttoning her shirt.  Kairi glanced around quickly to make sure the blinds were still closed while Riku gleefully pulled her shirt off.  He pulled himself into an upright position and licked a long stripe down from her neck to her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.  Kairi’s hands immediately flew to the back of his head, gripping hair tightly.  His mouth busy, Riku used his hands to unbuckle her belt.  One hand slipped in her pants to lightly touch the damp spot on her underwear (which was girl’s, thank you very much.)  Riku kissed his way back up to her neck, and Kairi shifted her legs so she could reach under his skirt and gently squeeze his erection through his boxer-briefs.  Riku gasped and they were kissing again, his thumb suddenly pressing hard against her clit.

Suddenly, he pulled away.  “Kairi, wait.  Are we—uh, are we going to do this?  Because…I don’t really have anything.  Believe it or not, my plans for today did not actually include you making an honest woman of me.”

“Yes!” Kairi gasped.  There was no way that she wasn’t having Riku, right now.  “Yes.  Wait right here.”

~

Digging through her parents’ bedside table drawer was just as traumatizing and metaphorical boner-killing as she could have possibly imagined, but Kairi accomplished her mission and ran triumphantly back into the living room, tripping over Sora’s too-long pants.

Riku was lounging on the sofa, one flower from the vase on Kairi’s table clenched between his teeth and a ridiculous tent in his ridiculous skirt.  He plucked the flower from between his lips.  “I wanted to demonstrate that I am nothing but a willing participant in your lustful machinations toward me.”  Kairi briefly considered telling him that particular flower was mildly poisonous, but hey, he wouldn’t die.  Instead, she said:

“Take off your clothes.”

“Yes sir.”

Kairi physically could not look at Riku as he tugged the plaid skirt down his legs, so instead she turned around and locked her front door.  One could never be too safe, after all.

“You’re still wearing pants,” Riku called from behind her, spread lewdly across her couch.  “That’s not fair.”

“I’m working on it.”  That was her best authoritative voice, but it came out all wrong.  Breathy, and squeaky.  _Shit._   She tossed the bright orange condom _(seriously, parents? Traumatized for life)_ across the room to Riku, and scrambled to push off the ill-fitting pants.  She turned around, and he was naked ( _oh God Riku was naked, she hadn’t seen that since he was like six_ ), except…

“You’re not leaving those socks on.”

“Stop dawdling, come over here and deflower me.”

 _‘Deflower’ my ass_ , Kairi thought, but decided to save that topic for another time.

“You have an interesting choice in contraceptives.”  Kairi wasn’t touching that one either.

“Just put it on.”

Kairi climbed onto the sofa and straddled Riku as he unrolled the condom onto his dick.  Their eyes met.  Riku was flushed from his shoulders to the tips of his ears, hot blush fading into the eyeshadow that still remained.  It was the hottest thing she had ever seen.  One of his eyebrows quirked up, cocky. 

“Ready?”  His voice wasn’t quite as confident.

“Yeah.”  One hand placed on his chest, she slowly lowered herself onto him.  He immediately let out a low groan, clutching her thigh with one hand and the back of the couch with another.  Kairi continued until she was flush against him.  How did this happen?  He was one of her best friends, and they were _fucking..!_ A hysterical laugh escaped her.

“Oh God, what are we doing.  We can’t tell Sora.”

Riku laughed then as well, the rich sound bubbling up from his chest.  It filled the air and warmed Kairi’s heart—as well as a few other places.

“Did you _see_ Sora today?  I’ve never seen anything so hilarious.  Holy shit.”

Kairi thrust down, hard and sudden.  “ _Why_ are we talking about Sora right now?”

“You started it.”

Kairi groaned, “This is definitely his fault.”  She thrust down again, and again.

“Fuck!”  Riku’s hips jackknifed up and off the couch.  God, it was _good_.  “I don’t think I’m going to last very long,” he gasped.

Kairi grabbed his hand, dragging it to herself.  His fingers rubbed against the slick place they were joined, thumb grazing her clit.  They rocked together for a few moments, Riku’s movements getting more and more staccato.

“Shit, hold on a second.”

“Wait, what?”  Kairi didn’t have time to finish her thought as she was suddenly lifted off Riku and pressed flat against the couch.  Just as quickly he was between her legs, mouth on her.  The shock of it almost made her come right there, and she wasn’t even sure what sounds were coming out of her mouth.  Riku’s long hair gently tickled her inner thighs, skin crazy sensitive to any touch.  He slid two fingers inside of her, crooking gently to the front.  When his tongue joined them, that was it, _she was gone_.

Kairi definitely kicked him in the stomach when she came, because she could feel his “oof” against her overly sensitive skin as the room stopped spinning.  Before he could retreat, she grabbed him by his forearms and pulled him back.

“Come on, get back in me.”  She was definitely going to be embarrassed remembering that later.

“You sure?”  He looked down at her, hair obscuring his features.  She tucked some of it back behind his ear.

“Yeah, hurry.”

Without asking again, Riku pushed her knees apart and slid back in easily.  His head dropped to her shoulder.  Kairi grabbed his jaw and kissed him hard—if they didn’t do this again, she wanted to make the best of it.  She was hyper sensitive—could feel every inch of him pressed against her and inside her.  She dug her ankles into his back, urging him to go deeper, and then she couldn’t help it, she was coming again. 

Riku stilled too, lips leaving hers to curse in her ear, then whisper her name softly.  He collapsed on top of her.

“Oof.”  Kairi said.

~

And then they were lying there, naked (save for one pair of socks), on her parent’s couch.

Riku’s face was pressed accidentally-on-purpose onto Kairi’s breast, resolutely not moving.

“Shit, you’re heavy,” she grunted.

“Yeah, well you’re bony.”

She jabbed him in the ribs for that and he started, pulling out of her suddenly.  She grimaced, praying the condom was still secure.

“We’re good!” Riku proclaimed.  “Uh.  I’ll be right back.”

Kairi watched his ass as he left for the bathroom, an awkward skip-hop.  She should get up, but…she just stayed there, boneless and brain-dead.

Riku emerged from the bathroom, looking far too pleased with himself for someone so naked.

“Scoot over?” he asked.  Kairi complied, and he settled in behind her, throwing one hand around her hips.  He kissed her suddenly, and lingered, tongue teasing her lower lip.  “Soo…we’re not going to tell Sora, right?”

“Fuck no.”

He smiled, and looked for all the world like that boy she met twelve years ago.  “You’re still going to help me take this off, right?”  He gestured to his face.

“Eh, I kinda like it.”


End file.
